


Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall

by TheWrath_Of_TheLion



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Could that be Fluff?, Could this be Angst?, Headcanon, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft Season Six, Probably very OOC, Turtles, forgive me for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrath_Of_TheLion/pseuds/TheWrath_Of_TheLion
Summary: Xisuma and EX mess around with some turtles.
Relationships: Xisuma & Evil Xisuma, Xisumavoid & Evil Xisuma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall

The lush and leafy trees of the Hermitcraft server swayed in the lenient winds in an almost hypnotic manner. The vibrant greens of the canopy were reflected into the cool waters, and made it look as if you could walk on them. The passive mobs, cows and sheep and such, were relaxing under the sun’s bright rays, and had not a care in the world.

Just beyond it all, in the middle of the ocean, Xisuma and his evil counterpart, ever the peculiar pair, were bickering as always. The sun beat down on their backs, and it was even more merciless because of the water surrounding them. They were just leaving Xisuma’s ocean monument base, with its impressive spikes, in a boat and were arguing over who got to ride in the front. 

“There is no way I’m sitting behind you!” EX showed his displeasure at the situation.

“As if I’d let you steer us!” Xisuma argued his point, “We would just capsize and get all wet.” 

EX scowled at him and tried to run past him, but failed in his attempt. 

Xisuma won their little feud by using dirty tricks. He pushed EX into the water and triumphantly sat down in the front of the boat. He pumped his arms in the air, and let out a shout of victory. 

“Woo hoo!”

EX swam up past the seagrass and sat down hard in the back of the boat, almost tipping it and causing the water around them to ripple violently. He shook himself like a dog, purposely trying to get Xisuma wet with airborne water droplets.

After more squabbling and squawking, they were finally off, sailing farther into the ocean. Blue as far as the eye could see. Up ahead, the coast of a sandy island was easily visible, and green masses sat atop it. Upon closer inspection, they were sea turtles. They slowly propelled themselves forward with their flippers in awkward strokes, and dug holes to lay their young. 

“Oh! Turtles,” Xisuma exclaimed in excitement.

“Whatever.” EX huffed, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. 

Xisuma ignored him and guided the boat toward the island with the oars on the boat, paddling more frantically. The water flew off the paddles and splashed up into the boat. 

“Hey, watch it!” 

The side of the boat hit the sand with a crunchy thud. Xisuma hopped out, and ran straight towards the turtles. He crouched down with his hands on his thighs, and watched them intently. EX trudged up behind him and stared down into the beady eyes of the turtles, and decided he didn’t like them. 

A turtle crawled up to Xisuma, and raised its head towards him. Xisuma breathed out a chuckle and held his hand out towards it. It nosed his hand for any stray seagrass, and stared up at him. He ran his hand over its head in a petting motion, and down its shell. Other turtles noticed this behavior and started making their way towards them, and soon they were surrounded. Xisuma let out a happy laugh. 

EX started to feel overwhelmed with the big creatures around him, and rapidly backed up when one started crawling towards him. He stumbled and fell backwards into the sand. The turtle that had been following him before clambered onto his chest, and crushed him with its weight. His chest started to heave up and down faster as he started to panic, and he let out a gasp. 

“X-xisuma! Help me!” EX squirmed. 

The turtle just stared at him with its black eyes. 

Xisuma finally noticed and ran over to his brother. Though he found the situation a bit silly, he knew that EX did not. 

“EX! What happened?” 

Xisuma grabbed the turtle from under its shell, and set it off to the side with little trouble. He shooed it to the other side of the island with a flapping motion of his hand. EX sat up with lightning fast reflexes, and hunched over. His face was flushed, and his hands clenched and unclenched in the sand. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Xisuma sat next to him, so their shoulders were touching, and took his hand and squeezed it. 

It grounded him a little bit, but he was still spooked. 

“Everything is okay. They can’t hurt you.” Xisuma reassured the younger. 

EX squeezed his hand back, and buried his face in Xisuma’s shoulder and mumbled something. 

“I can’t hear what you’re saying, silly.” Xisuma told him gently. 

Louder, EX said, “ ‘Sum’, Can I have your helmet?” 

Xisuma nodded, this was something EX hadn’t asked of him in a long time. He thought he had finally grown out of it. They both took off their helmets, and made the switch, quickly putting them back on. While their helmets were recalibrating, Xisuma started rubbing circles into EX’s back to relax him further. 

Xisuma’s helmet looked ridiculous on EX because it was a bit too big, and didn’t match his armor. He liked wearing Xisuma’s helmet because it smelled like him, and brought him comfort. Also, the padding inside was softer than his own. When he was younger, Xisuma used to let him wear his helmet when he was scared, and it was dark, as Xisuma’s helmet had a night vision feature and his did not. 

They sat there on the beach for a few moments, and there was only the sound of their breathing and the shuffling of the nearby turtles. Xisuma had put his arm around EX’s shoulders in a protective gesture at some point. When a stray turtle got too close, EX would tense up again, but it would eventually go away. Xisuma attempted to lighten the mood by joking. 

“You’re afraid of those itty bitty turtles? Jeez!” 

EX only sighed. 

“Come on, cheer up. They’re really not that bad.” Xisuma nudged him. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll show you they’re not that bad, and if anything happens I’m right here with you.” 

EX hummed. Xisuma took that as an indication of agreement. 

Xisuma got up, and dusted off his pants. He went off in search of the smallest turtle he could find. Finally, nestled against some rocks he found a baby, almost freshly hatched. Its mother pinned a watchful gaze on him from a distance, but left him alone for the most part. Xisuma gently cradled it in his hands, and made his way back over to EX where he found him hugging his knees to his chest. 

EX looked up, his hands still around his legs, and tried to get a better view of what was in Xisuma’s hands. Xisuma sat down in front of him with his legs crossed, and held the baby turtle between them in cupped hands. 

“Go on. Pet it,” Xisuma coaxed EX. 

EX was unsure, and hesitated. He shakily reached out one hand, and retracted it just as quickly with a twitch. 

“It can’t hurt you, I promise.” 

EX put his hand atop the turtle’s back and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He held his hand there for a few seconds and looked to Xisuma for encouragement. Xisuma’s eyes crinkled, and he nodded. EX averted his eyes back towards the turtle, and slowly stroked along its shell with one finger. The baby turtle closed its eyes in contentment, and burrowed further into the warmth of Xisuma’s hands. 

Shortly, the turtle was passed on to EX, and he stared at it in amazement. 

“Isn’t its shell beautiful?”, Xisuma questioned to get EX into thinking more on how awe inspiring they are, and less on how terrifying he found them. 

EX traced his finger along the delicate and intricate design along its shell. It was beautiful, wasn’t it? They looked as if an artist from the classical era had sculpted them from hand. 

“I like it.” EX said and gave Xisuma a small, but warm smile. 

Xisuma smiled back and clapped his hand on EX’s shoulder in a familial gesture. He then stood up and offered a hand to EX to help him to his feet. EX put the turtle down, and grabbed Xisuma’s hand. Xisuma hoisted him up, and they walked back to the shore to their boat.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some commas missing somewhere, but oh well. 
> 
> Comment how much you hated/liked it.


End file.
